


1997

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [25]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Femslash February, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A century has passed them by.





	

It takes Mina the longest time, standing on a balcony, looking over the rooftops of London, to realize the passing of time. She startles when she realizes how much time it has been. What year it is. After… it's been so long the years, decades blur together. She still sometimes feels odd, exposed, wearing jeans.

 

Lucy comes to stand behind her, walking on silent feet, yet Mina does not startle when her hand lands onto her shoulder. 

 

‘It’s 1997,’ Mina says.

 

‘Is it?’ Lucy asks, sounding absent, insinuating herself to embrace Mina from behind.

 

The world they grew up in is dead and they are ghosts in the present, should be long dead but aren't. Mina is wearing a dress so skimpy even a demimonde wouldn't have worn it in their time. Lucy likes flowy frilly things.

 

‘I almost didn't realize,’ Mina states, wonders idly why she had not, as she still feels the passage of time. Startles to see things, items from the time of her girlhood in museums, hears her age, her time, talked about all wrong, like the present is so much better.

 

‘Does it matter?’

 

‘It should,’ is the first thing in Mina’s mind and out her mouth.

 

‘What is a century when we have forever?’

 

And Lucy’s right, she is, and Mina does not think on it any longer, she turns to kiss Lucy, because they gave forever and the world is theirs, the rest can burn.


End file.
